Bones
by CookieMonsterJacketGirlSKE
Summary: Sasuke's hurt Sakura for the last time. Inspired by Bones by In Fear And Faith *Edited* SakuGaa


Damn, you really shouldn't have done that Sasuke. You fucked up big time this go around.

I smirked into rain. Idiot thought he could just hurt me like that. I laughed bitterly at the shovel stuck into the ground. Yeah right! Look at what you did to yourself, Sasuke, you fucking asshole.

No one would know Sasuke was dead. No one would even question it. He had a sudden trip to the States and his plane crashed into the ocean. No family and his friends knew he was one that couls just leave and never come back.

The stereo inside the house could be heard from all around. I thanked Kami I didn't live around anyone.

Yeah, his bones were buried in _my _backyard. Sasuke won't be seeing me anymore. I grinned at the burial spot, he won't be seeing _anyone_ again. He'll never touch another _soul_.

.

.

.

He thought I was cheating on him? Psh!

I locked the shovel in the tool shed not giving the burial another glance. The rain was heavy enough to wash away all the blood that had gathered on my body and clothes. His blood.

I loved him but, he did it to himself. He cheated on me and had the nerve to come to my house and try to beat _me_. Fuck. That. Shit.

.

.

.

"_Who's breathing now_, Sasuke? Ha, not you." I whispered entering the house through the back door.

.

.

.

In retrospect, this wasn't what I was planning to do. I didn't want to say goodbye like this. I just wanted to talk. The night began with coffee and ended with a butcher knife. Not. My. Fault.

No one knew I was so capable of such terrible things. It would horrify anyone else. Not me… Not _him..._

.

.

.

My reflection in the mirror was ghastly. I was soaked from head to toe and my shirt was smudged and stained with blood and mud. My pink hair was dripping water. I didn't cry. Not once. Nor did I regret killing the Uchiha prodigy. He should have been the one to regret making me do that to him.

I laughed, repeating the same question from earlier, "Who's breathing now, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"I'm ready to forget you, Sasuke." I announced to no one in particular. He couldn't hear me. He was _dead_. _Dead. Is. Dead._

I'm leaving Konoha for good. I'm going to start my life anew in Suna. Not like I'd tell anyone though. There was only one person who knew I was going to Suna and even he didn't have a clue I had the capacity to kill.

I took a quick shower, packed a duffle bag of clothes and turned the oven on high. Along with the burners on the stove. Let me light a few candles to while I'm at it.

It would take a while for it to have any affect but… I didn't care. I wouldn't be around to see it this time.

"Ready to go, Lady Haruno?" A black suburban with tinted windows pulled up. Familiar onyx eyes appeared from the window.

I smiled bitterly at the voice. I knew they were watching.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

"_Why do you let him treat you like this, Sakura?" Gaara grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me._

_I shook my head furiously, "I love him and he loves me, Gaara. It's just tough love."_

_Gaara stared at me in disbelief and anger._

"_Tough love?" He pushed me against the wall and stared into my eyes, "Do you even hear yourself, Sakura? He doesn't love you!"_

_My lips began to tremble and I pushed him away. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands._

"_He's all I have, Gaara. No one else wants me… No one."_

"_I do."_

_My head shot up as I stared at him with just as much disbelief._

"_What?"_

_Gaara sat in front of me, only a few inches from my face._

"_I love you."_

_Tears filled my eyes again, not out of sadness, but out of pure thrill. Someone who would never hurt me loved me… Someone who I always wanted to love me loved me._

_I grabbed both side of his face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Gaara returned it with just as much emotion._

_Now granted, Gaara wasn't the best person. He was in a gang and considered one of the most dangerous men in the country but he was Gaara. I remembered when we were in high school and I was chasing after Sasuke. Every time Sasuke would reject me, Gaara would be there to comfort me. We were best friends. When Sasuke finally accepted me, Gaara became distant and moved to Suna. But when Sasuke hit me for the first time, I was terrified… Gaara was the first person to come to my mind so I called him and told him what Sasuke did. He came over soon after._

"_You need to leave Sasuke." Gaara whispered, breaking the kiss._

_I shook my head and there was a flash of disappointment in Gaara's eyes. I kissed him again quickly._

"_Soon…"_

_Gaara pressed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes._

"_I can deal with him myself if you want."_

_I smiled. "No, I'll do it."_

_Gaara continued to kiss my neck. It sent chills up and down my spine and I never wanted it to stop but it had to… I pulled away from him._

"_Soon…"_

*End Flashback*

.

.

.

"Gaara sent you, I presume." I skipped the greetings and climbed in the backseat.

Before he could reply my house went up in flames.

"Does he know you were going to blow up your house?"

You're kidding. That's the question he asked?

"Nope. He has no idea."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I never liked Sasuke anyway. He may be my little brother but he's a douche. I'm glad you broke up with him."

I laughed.

"I'm glad I did too."

I knew Itachi knew Sasuke was dead. I wasn't willing to risk it though.

We drove in silence for a the rest of the ride. The entire time though, my mind was going a thousand miles a second because I was on an adrenaline high. Killing is a horrible thing to do, no matter how bad someone treats you. But, Sasuke wouldn't ever go to jail for beating me. No, he _knew_ the policemen and they _knew_ him. I never trusted cops anyway.

About three hours later, Itachi pulled up to Gaara's house.

"I already let Gaara know we were on our way so he'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Itachi..."

Itachi grabbed my wrist before I got out of the car and stared at me in the eyes in a serious way.

"Please, forgive my brother. He deserved what he got. I hope this does not effect our friendship in any way."

"It doesn't. I promise."

Itachi let go of my wirst and let me walk to Gaara's front door. He waited until someone answered the door to drive away. Gaara was thankfully the one to open the door.

He pulled me into a hug before taking me inside. There were unfamiliar men in his living room. It made me nervous, really fucking nervous. It was nerve wrecking.

Gaara kissed my forehead and whispered, "Go upstairs, my room is the last door on the left. I'll be up in a few."

I knew they were from the Akatsuki. I may not know why they were here but they knew what I did. Information spread like wildfire in gangs, especially the Akatsuki. I was sure Gaara knew by now, too.

I went upstairs without a single word to Gaara or the men in the living room.

.

.

.

What the _fuck_ have I done?

I cried into one of Gaara pillows histarically. The adrenaline rush was gone now and reality was just now setting in. I killed Sasuke. I, Sakura Haruno, commited _murder_. Murder!

It had only been a few minutes since I arrived at Gaara's house. I didn't try to listen to whatever conversation they were having downstairs. It was none of my business. Even if they treated me like a little princess.

.

.

.

Gaara came up around thirty minutes after I arrived.

"Are they gone?" I asked not looking up from the pillow I still my face buried in.

Gaara sat down next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I flinched when he touched me which made him stop. I didn't want him to stop; it was rather calming when he did that. But, it wasn't a good idea for me to be touched at a time like this. When the realization was kicking my mental ass into the ground.

"Yes, they're gone. Sakura, what happened exactly?"

Fresh tears gushed out of my eyes and the smell of Sasuke's blood mentally filled my nose. I was going to throw up...

I jumped from his bed and ran towards the bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and threw everything in my guts up. I felt my hair being pulled back and a hand running up and down my back soothingly.

I didn't deseve this...

.

.

.

Once my stomach had literally ridded itself of everything I had ever eaten, I rinsed my mouth out a thousand times with listerine. Gaara watched me from the doorway until I emptied the mouthwash bottle.

I turned to him again and felt like I was going to pass out.

"I- He- I-" I tried to speak but I just couldn't.

Gaara hugged me when I shut my mouth and started crying again.

"If anyone _ever _asks. The Akatsuki assassinated him for reasons you do not know."

They were protecting me. Again. Gaara was protecting me again.

"He hit me again and I-"

"Shh..." He stopped me from saying another word, "I know. Everything will be fine from now on."

His words were reassuring. They made me feel safe. I may have ended Sasuke's life but Gaara saved mine.


End file.
